


Love Sick

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Nathalie Sancoeur Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: Adrien is sick on Valentine's Day, so Marinette decides to drop by and bring him some soup to feel better. She's in for a surprise when a certain black cat drops in, his transformation already falling by the time he notices the visitor to his room.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 215





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I know that last fic was super angsty but hey, I found all the fluff so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

A rough cough forced itself out of him, Nathalie frowning as she checked the thermometer, "You have a fever Adrien. You aren't going anywhere until it's gone."

She scolded him evenly, "You should have let me know sooner that you weren't feeling well."

He smiled sheepishly, "I did. I told you after fencing the other day that I was feeling more tired than usual. I told you after Chinese yesterday that my throat was starting to bother me too."

Nathalie looked slightly taken aback, readjusting her glasses needlessly, "Yes well, next time if you are feeling that unwell say it clearly. Take both of these. One is for that cough, and the other is to help with your fever. Don't get out of bed, and get some rest. I'll make sure everything else is rescheduled for another time."

Adrien nodded, taking the pills in his hand and popping them into his mouth. He slipped them under his tongue and took a drink of water, laying down heavily and letting his eyes flutter shut. Nathalie nodded her approval and then walked out of his room, dimming the lights as she went.

The sound of the latch catching hit his ears and he sat up, spitting the pills out with a groan. God they tasted awful. He pulled the annoyingly warm heating blanket out from under him and shut it off, throwing it to the foot of the bed. Plagg zoomed out of his hiding place with a wicked smirk, "I am both exceedingly impressed, and absolutely mortified by this little stunt you pulled off. I've got to say, I didn't think you had it in you kid."

Adrien chuckled, "Yeah well, it's not like tomorrow is exactly my favorite holiday. Valentine's day is great, don't get me wrong, but I'd rather spend the day showering my lady in the love she deserves." He frowned slightly, hating to admit it, "Not be put in uncomfortable situations where girls are crying when I have to reject them, or having hundreds of girls screaming that they love me when they don't really know me."

Plagg hummed in sad agreement, knowing just how hard tomorrow was for Adrien last year.

"Well, the good news is that the babysitter believed you, so that means a few days off. What are you going to do?" Plagg asked curiously.

Adrien grinned, "For once, doing something I want to do, and maybe make a special visit to a friend."

Plagg groaned, "No, you don't mean…"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Don't you have a better ideaaaaaa-" Plagg complained before disappearing into the ring.

Chat Noir smiled to himself and made for the window, vaulting himself out and onto the rooftops for a little well-deserved freedom.

…

Marinette carefully packed the to-go bag, having double checked each container to make sure that everything was secure. The last thing she wanted was to go fall and have the contents spilled before they could reach their intended owner.

Alya watched her with an amused smirk, fiddling over the pack. "Girl, you've checked those containers a dozen times already. I'm sure the soup will be fine."

"I know, but you know my luck." Marinette reminded her.

The blogger couldn't argue, choosing to smile fondly, "Even if you spilled it everywhere, Sunshine would appreciate the thought." Her phone pinged and she said it happily, "Nino said he just got off the phone with Adrien. Sunshine's feeling better but his throat still hurts, and his fever hasn't gone down just yet." Alya typed a response before shaking her head.

"Poor Adrien, of all the times to get sick, and on Valentine's day no less." Alya mused.

Marinette corrected her, "He was sick yesterday too, and he mentioned not feeling well earlier this week. Hopefully they even let me in the door." She eyed the pink pack sadly, "I'm sure he is being taken care of, but I know how busy his father usually is too."

Alya handed Marinette the small black backpack with the laptop and get well card signed by all their friends. "Yeah, I'm actually surprised. I don't remember Adrien getting sick at all last year."

Marinette looked up in thought, "No, me either." She shrugged it off, "But everyone gets sick eventually I guess. Especially when someone works as hard as Adrien does."

Alya nodded in agreement, walking out of the house with Marinette and heading down the stairs after her. They said a quick goodbye to Tom and Sabine before heading out, Alya chatting happily with Marinette for a bit before they parted.

When Marinette finally made it to the mansion, she saw the gate completely blocked by flowers of all kinds and colors. Beautifully wrapped gifts were strewn about among the flowers. Stuffed animals tied with bright red ribbons, and balloons of various sized hearts floated around.

Marinette stood across the street, watching a small group of girls leaving more gifts. One bursted into tears, having to be consoled by the other two. It made her heart plummet. It was almost like they had left a vigil, as though he'd died.

It made her chuckle to herself. Her love for Adrien had only grown this past year, but even she wasn't on the verge of tears or in a state of hysterics. He was only sick, and she felt bad for him, but the way the girl was sobbing uncontrollably in her friends' arms was kind of ridiculous. She waited until they walked away to cross the street, getting a better look at all the clearly handmade notes of love and well wishes.

Shaking her head, she pressed the intercom button. The camera came into view and she smiled nervously hearing Nathalie's voice, "Can I help you?"

"H-Hi Ms. Sancouer, it's Marinette, Adrien's friend from school." She heard something fall through the intercom, Nathalie moving the camera closer to her, "Oh Marinette!" Nathalie cleared her throat, her voice back to its normal even tone, "Yes I know who you are. He is sick right now unfortunately."

Marinette held up the pink pack, "I brought him a get well present, and a card from all of our friends. I know he's sick so I don't want to bother him but, I was hoping to give it to him. If that's okay."

Nathalie stared through the camera at the budding designer, clutching the pink pack nervously. It made her smirk to herself. She would have never done this normally, but after a year of watching them flounder around each other, this was her one chance to maybe push the kind-hearted boy in the right direction. She hit the buzzer, watching Marinette's eyes widen as a side door popped open to her right, "Since the gate is blocked at the moment, come in the side. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Marinette squealed and rushed inside, closing the side door behind her. Nathalie left her small office and went to open the door, giving a wary glance at the Atelier door. She huffed amused, thinking to herself, 'What Gabriel doesn't know won't hurt him.'

Opening the door, Marinette's bright smile warmed her heart. She had been watching the girl carefully since the first time Adrien stood up for her against his father. It wasn't something Adrien had done for any of his other friends, but she had heard the change in his voice when he spoke of the pigtailed girl. Whether Adrien knew, or was just trying to deny it, Nathalie could tell that the girl held a very special place in his heart.

"Hi Ms. Sancoeur. Thank you for doing this." Marinette told her.

She nodded, "He's been resting, so I trust you'll,"

"I'll leave the second he starts feeling overwhelmed!" Marinette promised. Nathalie studied her expression before nodding and letting the girl go upstairs.

Marinette stood at Adrien's bedroom door, taking a deep breath to steady herself before knocking, "A-Adrien, are you awake? I bont want to donther you - don't want to bother you!"

She knocked again, worried that he didn't respond, "Adrien?" She opened the door slowly, having every intention of leaving the pack on his desk with a note. It only took one look at the crumbled sheets on his bed to know why he hadn't answered. She put the pack down on his desk and rushed across the room to his bathroom door, but didn't hear anything.

"Adrien! Are you okay?!" She wrenched the door open, a million scenarios rushing through her head about what she was going to see. Would he be lying unconscious on the floor? Had he gotten sick and fell asleep? Had he someone managed to take too much medication, AND make himself sick? Oh god, what if Nathalie found her in here and thought she had poisoned him?! She'd be thrown in jail for the rest of her life and her future of marrying him and having a house and three kids and a dog, maybe a cat… no scratch that, no cats…. And a hamster! They'd all be ruined just because she…

She stared in shock.

The bathroom was empty.

A solid and familiar thud of heavy boots sounded behind her, making her turn on instinct. Her eyes widened in horror, the sclera of his bright green eyes blowing open seconds before a pulse of magic swirled around him.

She took an involuntary step back, hitting the bathroom door frame and falling to the floor, her eyes never leaving his.

He lifted his hands slowly, his voice low as though he was trying not to spook her, "Marinette, wh-what are you doing here?"

A manic sound between a laugh and cry bubbled out of her. She pointed to his desk, "Soup. Sick. To… get better."

A roaring laugh came from Adrien who turned, glaring at the little black ball of fuzz grabbing at his stomach, "Oh man, oh man this is priceless! OF COURSE SHE BROUGHT YOU SOUP!"

"Plagg this isn't funny!" Adrien scolded.

"You're right, you're right," Plagg wiped tears from his eyes, "It's hilarious! You faked being sick and your VERY GOOD FRIEND came to make you feel better!"

Adrien blushed Ladybug red, "PLAGG!" His hands went straight to his head, brushing through his hair, "Ughhh Ladybug is going to kill me!"

Plagg snorted, "Oh please, I'm sure she'll be absolutely ecstatic to know you faked an illness to avoid Valentine's Day, just so you could spend all day setting up a romantic Eiffel Tower dinner for her. She's not even going to care that you did the ONE thing you weren't supposed to do."

"You said that Nathalie wouldn't let anyone in! She has been turning people away all day!" Adrien accused his kwami.

Plagg huffed, "She has! I told you she was turning away all the bad cheese. I didn't expect the good cheese to show up. I figured she'd wait until tomorrow!"

Marinette watched the exchange, her shock being replaced by annoyance rather quickly. This stupid, absolutely ridiculous - wait did Plagg say something about a romantic dinner?

Okay maybe she wasn't that angry.

Hearts filled her eyes and she nearly swooned. Adrien had faked being sick to prepare a romantic dinner for her… well Ladybug her, ridiculous Chat and his damn theatrics… but it didn't matter!

"Hey, don't insult my cheese Kitten!" Plagg yelled suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She got to her feet and stood there, listening to Adrien complain about the stench of Plagg's precious and overpriced food of choice. Her foot tapped, her hand going to her hip as she watched them continue to ignore her.

"Oh yeah?!" Plagg threatened.

"YEAH!" Adrien yelled back.

"At least I can admit I love Camembert! You've spent the past two months trying to convince yourself that pigtails is still just a friend!"

Marinette's jaw dropped as Adrien told Plagg sternly, "I'm not in denial! I'm in love with her but she doesn't like me that way Plagg!"

Marinette's entire world seemed to click into place all at once. The nervous way Adrien had seemed to be around her lately. The way Chat Noir kept up his flirting, but had stopped most of his overly romantic gestures. Was it really because… Adrien was in love with her?

Her face paled. Adrien was in love with her.

Then all the heat seemed to rush back to face all at once as she cupped her cheeks. Adrien was in love with her! She twirled happily in a circle, ignoring the reasons Adrien was giving Plagg to try and make his point.

"Tikki, spots on!"

A rush of pink enveloped her and she marched over to him, Plagg smirking at her wickedly instead of arguing with Adrien. Adrien turned at the flash of light, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her.

"Ladybu-, Marinette you're Ladybu-" She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him soundly, letting him go far too quickly for either of their liking. A smirk danced in her eyes at his lovesick gaze, "I do love you Kitty. I've always loved you. Now," she tapped his nose fondly, "I think I heard something about a romantic dinner? You better get well or you'll never make it."

She turned away from him, "Spots off." Tikki reappeared at her shoulder, smiling and waving at Adrien. Marinette held up her hand and Tikki gave her a high five.

"I'll be ready by seven Kitty, you don't want to be late." She turned back and winked at him, blowing him a kiss and giggling when his face turned red.

Adrien watched her disappear out of his door, falling to the ground as a jumbled mess as Plagg cackled madly above him. "Best reveal ever, ahh," Plagg sighed still laughing, "This was totally worth losing the bet with Sugarcube. Ladybug just murdered you."

Adrien let himself fall flat to the floor happily, arms splayed out at his sides as he stared at his ceiling, "She'll be the death of me, and I'm just fine with that."

He got up quickly, startling Plagg as he realized it. She was leaving, after teasing him with that kiss. He wouldn't be Chat Noir if he let her get away with that.

"Oh no you don't m'lady." He rushed out of his room, calling out to her, "MARINETTE!"

She was still walking down the steps, turning to stare at him surprised, "Adrien, wha-" he saw it happening, the way her eyes widened as her foot began to slip. He reached out on reflex, catching her around the waist and cradling her head as she began to fall back.

He smirked down at her flustered face, letting a triumphant grin form, "Why m'lady, looks like you fell for me after all."

She groaned, "I change my mind. I don't love you."

He chuckled, not letting her go, "You're a bad liar bugaboo."

Her nose crinkled and he pressed his lips to hers, bringing her up and letting her stand on her own. It was nothing like the brief, passionate kiss she'd given him a second ago. This one was calmer, softer, and spoke more of the love they shared than anything he'd ever be able to form in words.

Her hands tangled in the ends of his hair and he smiled, pulling back just to press his forehead to hers. "I love you too m'lady. Couldn't let you leave without saying it back."

She giggled breathlessly, "Silly minou."

He asked her this time, "I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Seven." She agreed. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, watching her blush before heading out of the mansion.

The second the door closed, there was a loud groan and a triumphant cry. Adrien looked at the partially open office door, seeing Gorilla with his hand over his eyes and Nathalie holding out her hand expectantly. Gorilla pulled out his wallet and slapped a note into her hand before disappearing. Nathalie grinned and told him, "It's about time Adrien. You almost made me lose my bet."

His face flamed, asking shocked, "Y-You and Gorilla both,"

"You saw nothing." Nathalie told him seriously, tucking the note into her pocket. "Now if those idiot heroes would admit they are in love with each other before Christmas, Gabriel will owe me a hundred euros." Adrien felt a smile return and tried to hold in his laugh, heading back up towards his room to get ready for his date.

On Christmas Eve the Ladyblog posted the photos of all photos. LadyNoir kissing. Adrien could picture the way Gabriel would sneer as he angrily handed Nathalie the hundred euro note in silence. After all, Nathalie deserved to win her bet. If she hadn't let Marinette in on Valentine's Day, he wouldn't be with his lady.

Adrien was an Agreste. And an Agreste knew how to show that he was grateful. He didn't feel guilty. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to leave a comment or review if you want!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


End file.
